Sasuke is Seeing the People in Naruto's Dreams
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: Plagued with strange dreams, Naruto tries to keep it a secret. Stopped by his roommate, Sasuke, he is forced to tell his nightmare. And Sasuke is the only person who is seeing the people in Naruto's dreams. Realizing they are not late for class, they go out to the snow; Naruto wanted to bet Kiba. What exactly does Hinata know about Naruto's dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke with a start. He pulled up a knee to lean his arm on. His hand held his head as he mulled the dream over.

"I've been having the same dream, or at least the people look the same. I think I should ask someone about this," Naruto spoke out loud. He turned his eyes towards his bedside clock. It read 5:38am.

"Heh, still early," Naruto snickered.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke was still lying down, his back facing Naruto, but he wasn't asleep, not anymore anyway.

"Nothing," Naruto said. He got up to get a glass of water.

Naruto walked to the kitchen to get a glass. He opened a cabinet and took the nearest one. He closed it. Naruto was about to turn to the left to go to the refrigerator to fill up his glass up with water, but Sasuke was standing between him and the refrigerator with his arms crossed.

"I don't believe it's 'nothing'," Sasuke said. He wanted an answer.

"Well, it is, so get out of my way," Naruto tried to push Sasuke past, but Sasuke wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Naruto. Tell me. Now," Sasuke meant it.

Naruto stopped trying to push Sasuke aside. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with anguish on his face. Naruto mutely nodded and set aside the glass. He turned around and walked back to the beds. Sasuke followed.

Naruto sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. Sasuke leaned against the wall.

"Do tell," Sasuke said.

"I don't really remember, but there were two people. They kept appearing on everything, like wisps of smoke. When I get closer to get a better look, they disappear without even looking at me. It's like I'm being taunted," Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"Some say that people in dreams are normally people you haven't met, but will. Some say that's bullshit," Sasuke commented. He was saying how Naruto should find out who they are.

"You want me to go to the library and find the book that contains the records of everyone? Is that what you're saying?" Naruto asked. "What if they're dead? Or runaways?"

"It's worth a shot," Sasuke knew that if Naruto had more of these episodes, someone would notice then it would eventually reach the Principal, who ordered strict mental evaluations on anyone not fit to be here. _Only the best students may pass,_ he'd said.

"Well, if that's all you want, I'm going back to sleep," Naruto rolled over and pulled the sheets up. He moved a bit until he was comfortable. Then it was completely silent, except for Kiba howling at the full moon with Akamaru. Kiba yelled out Shino's name as he sent out his insects to make the howling enthusiasts stop. It did, only to be replaced by Kiba's stangled screams. Sasuke sighed and walked back to his bed.

He couldn't sleep. Sasuke lay awake, thinking about Naruto's mental state. It was a secret that must be kept.

Sasuke gave a small 'keh' sound as he rose to do something instead of lying awake and worrying over someone stupid. Sasuke put back the glass Naruto had neglected to put away. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he felt a mass of chakra appear behind him. Sasuke turned around, only to find a piece of paper floating down. It hit the floor with a small 'shh' sound. The chakra was gone. Sasuke bent and picked up the piece of paper. His eyes widened as he saw who was on it. He turned it over and saw words etched in chakra. It was so delicately done that no one without a Sharingan could see the chakra, for there were no burns on the paper. It read, _You'll be surprised. Maybe you should keep it a secret even from Naruto._

Sasuke looked at it closer. He knew of no one with this chakra before. Clearly, it was someone from another school or a prank, a very very good one. Sasuke put the photo in his pocket and walked to his bed again. Naruto was still asleep. Sasuke looked at his beside clock. It read 7:50am. Classes start at 8am. Sasuke yelled for Naruto to get up and get dressed as he took off his shirt and shorts and reached for his school uniform. Sasuke sat on the bed as he slipped his feet into his shoes and quickly laced them up.

"Naruto! Get up! It's 7:55!" Sasuke was stuffing his books into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He quickly ran a comb through his hair and quickly packed Naruto's bag as well. Naruto was a mess. He was putting his leg into his pant leg and he slipped on it because he was wearing socks already. He was about to his the floor when something caught him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto suspended in an almost 180angle. Then his mouth opened slightly as the almost ghostly image of a person held Naruto up.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started. Then he got out of his stupor and yelled at him to hurry. Naruto was finally dressed and Sasuke tossed him his bag and ran out. Naruto and Sasuke were out of breath by the time they appeared at the door of their classroom.

Sasuke pushed open the door.

"You're awfully early," the teacher said as they walked in.

"What? It's eight o'clock, P..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence. He had finally looked up after trying to catch his breath from running. It was the same person who saved Naruto this morning. And no way was this Professor Yune. Yune was a woman. This was a man.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" the man turned to him, after writing on an assignment for a grade.

"Sasuke, what's your problem? It's Professor Yune _right there_ asking you, the best student, a question, and you stand there like an idiot would!" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Idiot? Like you?" Sasuke turned his head and smirked in his face.

"Nothing, Professor Yune," Sasuke said as he turned back, and saw Professor Yune, smiling for a second. Sasuke looked up at the rows of seats, expecting them to be occupied with other students, but no.

"Professor, what time is it?" Sasuke asked. She looked at her watch.

"7:05. Why? Did you think it was 8 and you were going to be unpunctual?" Professor Yune asked.

"Ah, yes, Professor," Sasuke answered.

"You know, it's "Fall Back". It was since last night," Professor Yune said as she moved the paper to a folder and put the folder back into the drawer and locked it. She smiled as she looked up.

"Also, we are on break until the snow lets up. It's really quite something out there. You may not want to stay out there for long, but knowing you, Naruto, and your friends, I'm sure you all will stay out there until one of you loses a bet, and probably feeling in all of your limbs," Professor Yune gave a creepy smile as she walked away.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke! We should go out there and bet Kiba that he can't stand the cold for an hour!" Naruto gave a grin and tried to grab Sasuke out the door. He succeed, while Sasuke was on another world. At least his mind was.

A/N Thanks for reading! And for putting up with all theses random stories just growing like mushrooms all over my account...hahaha...


	2. Bets are Lost, by Default

"Sasuke-kun! Look up, dammit!" Ino cried out. Chouji and Naruto had betted that he couldn't make it up the tree and stomp on a branch, and make sure Sasuke didn't notice.

"_Chouji! Sasuke needs to be woken up. And the only way is..." _Naruto pointed at the snow. _"Bet you can't get up there in 5 minutes!"_ Chouji scowled. _"Fine,"_ Chouji mumbled. He got up rather quickly, a little too quickly. Naruto squinted his eyes to look at his feet and hands. Sure enough, there was rough textured padding on his gloves and the bottom of his shoe. Naruto frowned, but brightened, not really caring, just wanting Sasuke to get a ton of snow on his face.

Sakura turned around.

"Sasuke-kun! Move NOW!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke was still thinking everything over. It didn't seem right. Everyone seemed to be nervous. As if a little unnerved. It was strange, too. How did Chouji know to wear those shoes? It wasn't like he knew he was going to be climbing a tree, right? And by everyone, he meant Shikamaru had come with extra thick earmuffs to block out everyone's annoying sounds to look up at the endless snow clouds. And everyone else had prepared in advance for everything. Like Sakura had bought books that same day that would help her with a test that was only announced on the speaker when Naruto was dragging him. Hinata had brought a jacket for Naruto, orange lining and red spirals and all. Sasuke frowned as he moved half a foot forward in the nick of time and snow powder rushed around him, making Ino and Sakura swoon.

"Sasuke-KUN! Kyaaaaa!" when the two registered that the other had copied, they glared at each other and began to throw insults and threats. They eventually began to fight, but no one noticed.

"Heh, Naruto! I'm not even cold!" Kiba yelled.

"Then why are your legs shaking?" Naruto asked.

"No, they aren't! They aren't even cold either!" Kiba began to mumble to himself: _but they don't feel warm either..._

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. It was strange. He seemed hesitant to kick and destroy the snowman that Guy had made. Guy was one of those weird teachers who preached about integrity and had the most boring class with the lights off and the same routine with a ton of homework half the class either didn't do or wasn't able to finish. Guy eyed Naruto suspiciously, taking an awkward protective stance with his legs spread out wide and knees bent and his chest puffed out. With this lack of balance, he fell over backwards, effectively killing his snowman. Naruto took this as an opportunity to shovel more snow (Hinata had also brought a shovel) onto Guy. Kakashi was leaning out from his first floor window, reading and watching them at the same time. Once Guy was crushed underneath a huge snowman (about 30 feet tall, a little more than 2.5m), the snowman began to quake slightly. But it didn't fall, like the last one.

Suddenly, a snowball hit the back of Naruto's head. He whirled around, snowball in hand and ready to retaliate. Naruto's eyes widened. It was the wisp woman. In real life. He dropped the snowball and ran over. The wisp woman turned to something and her mouth opened, perhaps in protest and another wisp person got some snow and sprinkled it on both of them, causing them to disappear in the snowy power. Naruto waved his arms, to see if they were real people covered in snow powder. They weren't there though.

Out of shock and the strange feeling of losing...something, Naruto collapsed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she rushed over and had Kiba help drag him to the nurse.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
